vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Kurogane
Summary Hayato Kurogane is the captain of the Inquisition's elite EXE squad and the strongest living Inquisitor. Hayato is a Hero Vessel, a human mutation with abnormally high-specs in all fields that is born once per 100 years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-C | 8-C, 7-C with Maximilien Name: Hayato Kurogane Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: Around 20 Classification: Human, Hero Vessel, Inquisitor, EXE Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Gun User, expert hand-to-hand fighter, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Nullification, can erase all damage suffered and negative magic cast on him when he's truly cornered and convert all that energy into power, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, can heal a deep slash on his chest), limited Telepathy Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Caligula’s casual bullets are comparable to an anti-ship cannon or artillery fire and can pierce Mamoru Jougasaki’s shells at higher levels of power) | Building level (Easily defeated Mamoru Jougasaki while holding back and pierced his Dragon Scale armor) | Building level (Fought base Orochi Kusanagi and is considered comparable to him by Takeru, easily fought Takeru and Kyouya while holding back, atomized Haunted’s head with Caligula and held his own against Haunted’s Mask), Town level with Maximilien (Maximilien’s explosions are comparable to a nuclear reactor meltdown and a nuclear weapon, its intrinsic magic is strong enough to break Haunted’s Sacred Treasure mask, which tanked the aforementioned explosion) Speed: Supersonic (Even in base form he can move faster than human perception and get between Takeru and Kyouya to stop them from fighting at the last second, naturally has the same level of brain acceleration as Takeru using Soumatou or Haunted using brain acceleration magic) | At least Supersonic (Moves faster than Takeru in Witch Hunter Form can see and kicks faster than sound, repeatedly calls Takeru’s supersonic attacks in Witch Hunter Form too slow) | At least Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than Takeru can see even after raising Soumatou’s level multiple times and "far exceeding" the speed of sound, killed Haunted over 100 times in five seconds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Has superhuman strength and managed to subdue Takeru’s Witch Hunter Form) | Building level (Deflected Mamoru’s shell with a punch, can easily stop Mamoru and Kyouya’s physical attacks with one hand, overpowered Mamoru’s Bahamut Enchantment and pierced through his armor with Tyrant Enchantment and made large crater with a punch, created a huge crater by punching Haunted into the ground) | Building level (Stronger than before, easily stops Takeru’s attacks and cracks his armor while holding back, bursted Hero Form Haunted's head to pieces with a headbutt) Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level | Building level (Unharmed by Mamoru’s attacks) | Building level (Caught Takeru’s Unicorn Destructive Lance with his hand and easily tanked Haunted residual slashes without being harmed) Stamina: High, as a hero vessel Hayato possesses incredible stamina and life force Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozens of meters with Caligula Standard Equipment: Caligula, Maximilien, flash and smoke grenades, 0.50 cal inquisitor handgun (With both anti-magic and anesthesia bullets), anti-magic knife Intelligence: High, extremely skilled fighter and investigator. Capable of easily defeating other Relic Eater users while holding back and match base Orochi Weaknesses: Has to manually reload his Relic Eaters, can only use Maximilien's intrinsic magic when he's truly cornered both physically and mentally Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Malleus Maleficarum I – Caligula: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. Caligula takes the form of a large black-colored five-shot revolver that shoots 50 cal sized bullets. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Caligula’s magic property is "Tyrant", the only naturally destructive magical property besides "Dragon". As part of the contract, Caligula demands "strength", it will suck its user’s life force as payment. As the test type for Relic Eaters, it doesn’t have an anti-magic property. *'Intrinsic Performance:' The destructive power of Caligula’s jet-black magic bullets depends on the user’s life force, allowing Hayato, who has an unnaturally high life force due to his status as a hero vessel, to shoot bullets that hold much more power than their size would suggest, with the gun’s shots sounding more like an anti-ship cannon or artillery fire. However, in exchange the user has to manually load every bullet on the gun, and they cannot reload it until they have spent all five bullets. By increasing the gun’s power Hayato can shoot huge bullets that look like black lightning and cause large explosions. *'Tyrant Enchantment:' Caligula's intrinsic magic. Three jet-black magic circles appear on Hayato's elbow. His fist is clad in pitch black lightning swirling around it, building up the destructive Tyrant-type magic for a powerful punch. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like cuts or crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. *'Witch Hunter Form:' A intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. In Caligula’s case, Hayato is covered in jet-black armor. The Malleus Maleficarum II – Maximilien: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. Maximilien takes the form of a large single-shot silver revolver. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Its personality is female and its magic property is “Revolution”. *'Intrinsic Performance:' Maximilien shoots a single silver-colored and pea-sized magic bullet. This bullet is enchanted with the ability to diffuse all energy it touches. Magic, magical power, physical force, all energy is instantly converted into magical power and harmlessly diffused into the air in the form of silver particles. Even armor made using magic like Witch Hunter Form and buffing spells like Haunted’s brain acceleration magic can be diffused by its bullets. However, since Maximilien only holds one bullet, it must be manually reloaded after each shot. **'Explosion:' Hayato can pull the trigger before reloading Maximilien. In this case, Maximilien's offensive application is used. The silver particles previously diffused into the air rush the enemy, condensing and concentrating into a small silver light before detonating into a brutal explosion. Hayato can regulate the power of this attack. At full power the explosion is comparable to a nuclear reactor meltdown or a nuclear weapon, though contained to a much smaller area. *'Heaven's Decree, Reformation — Resistance:' Maximilien's intrinsic magic. Maximilien only allows use of this magic when its wielder is at a definite disadvantage, when they are both physically and mentally cornered. Given his strength, Hayato had never used it before being mortally wounded during his fight with Haunted, where he lost both his legs, right arm and half his face to Haunted’s Tindalos summon. Once activated, this intrinsic magic causes all the damage suffered by Hayato to disappear as if it had never happened in the first place, while also undoing any negative magical effects currently applied on his body. All of this damage and magic is converted into energy and multiplied dozens of times, filling Maximilien’s muzzle with an incredible level of energy before shooting a small light filled with tremendous destructive power. Although it resets all events hurting him to truly bring him back from a helpless situation, after using it Hayato is left completely drained of power. *'Witch Hunter Form:' A intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. Hayato has only used Maximilien while simultaneously using Caligula, which adds silver color to Caligula’s jet-black armor. Key: Base | Witch Hunter Form (Caligula) | Hybrid Witch Hunter Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7